1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to power supply devices, and particularly to a power supply device being easily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as access points, mobile phones, notebooks, and so on, are becoming ever more popular. In these electronic devices, the main function of the power supply device is to supply power to the electronic devices, and thus the power supply device is a necessary unit.
A typical power supply device includes a case, a pair of conductive terminals, and a circuit board received in the case. The terminals are electrically connected to the circuit board by a soldering process. However, when circuits or electronic components in the power supply device require maintenance, it is necessary to unsolder the terminals from the circuit board, and then resolder the terminals to the circuit board after maintenance, thereby increasing the cost of maintenance.
Another typical power supply device utilizes a plurality of metal lines or wires to electrically connect the terminals to the circuit board. However, soldering and unsoldering of the metal lines is still required to perform maintenance.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.